User blog:Christianthepupbot/Top 10 Things of 2016
Heya guys. So, it's December 23rd, we have 8 more days until the New Years. So, I don't think any big events or memes will happen. We can say the year is coming to a close, because, well, it is. And I have to say: This year was pretty fucked. With the election with Trump and Hillary, the YouTube Drama and glitches, Gorillas being put down, Death Battle having a bad rep, The Emoji Movie trailer, everything. But, like every year, for every 1 bad thing that happens, 10 good things happen. I don't know if that's true but my point is this year also had some pretty good moments, in my opinion at least. So let's celebrate the almost-end-of-the-year with a countdown. In my opinion, if it happened to me or happened to everyone, this is: Christian's Top 10 Best Things of 2016. Number 10 Even if I just mentioned it with the bad just a couple sentences ago, but I feel like it should be brought up. The 2016 election. '''It was a pretty big deal. Everyone was either cheering on the candidate they wanted to win or fearing for their lives. It had memorable candidates, like Ted Cruz, Bernie Sanders, Hillary Clinton, And of course, the winner and highlight of 2016, Donald Trump, and even more memorable reactions. Look, I wish the best of luck to you if you're American if you think Trump is a bad president, but I don't think he's going to start WW3 or restart slavery. And hey, good for my country because he wins, now we get at least 500 more people. I don't think the election was good, I just put it on here because it was a highlight and a pretty entertaining one. I'm going to get banned for this entry, aren't I? Number 9 I'm really only putting this one on for a pun. '''I'LL HAVE TWO NUMBER NINES; A NUMBER NINE LARGE; A NUMBER SIX WITH EXTRA DIP; A NUMBER SEVEN, TWO NUMBER FORTY FIVES, AND A LARGE SODA. I just really like that meme. The numbers 9s get on number 9. Number 8 I've been a fan of Game Theory for a long time. Back when it was only MatPat doing crappy PowerPoint animation. But if you think it's dumb or not, if you think it's bad or good. I just felt this theory was really just, "Special" And boosted the meme of joke theories, which I'm actually pretty good at. Number 8 goes to the famous theory Sans is Ness. ' Look, I don't believe this theory, I want to, but I don't. And this has started so much controversy. Flamewars in comments and response videos claiming that it makes no sense and some explain that in a way that makes even less sense. It may have ruined Mat's reputation but, it was a pretty epic idea....on paper. And of course, it didn't help MatPat that he gave The Holy Pope the game UnderTale. Just wow. Number 7 Alright, this is going to be a personal entry. It didn't happen to you, it happened to me. But if this is a list of things I liked of 2016, I'm including her. '''Venus the kitten. ' I live in a rural area, and there are two cats that like to hang out here. Both of them get pregnant, a lot. We got one of them nurtured. The other usually takes care of her babies. But for some reason, this time, she gave up on one. My mom was against it but my dad was all for it. So we took the kitten in, and I named her Venus. This kitten is fucking insane. She's never taken CatNip, yet she acts like she's on cocaine. She attacks everything that moves and sometimes claims on my bed, runs across it, and falls between the gap of the bed and wall. She's just, really fun to watch. Yay for Venus because she get's my lucky number. Number 6 Alright, here's one that affected me and not you, I swear this is the last one. So in my school, on days 2 and 4 my class goes to a high school and performs, depending on what the student choose, Art, Drama, Band or Shop. I love acting so I choose drama. So there a catch to this, my school does all of this with any other school. And one of the students from that school stood out for me because I stood out for her. Number 6 is 'Jess (Fake name), The girl that has a crush on me. ' Jess was really just another student in the class when I first saw her, nothing special. It started when another girl from the school, Saturn (Fake name), who's pretty much shipping trash, came up and asked if I had feelings for Jess. I said I liked her as a friend, she clearly didn't believe me. Now I didn't think about it for a little bit, but then I noticed Jess had been looking at me a lot. It didn't help that I was complimenting her because she whistled the entire Gravity Falls Theme and Had a good singing voice. I looked up some ways to tell if a girl likes you. She checked out. I don't have feelings for her, or maybe I do and I'm just in denial because I don't want to. But a girl having a crush on you really raises your mode. I'm not new to one-sided relationship, I've had "Yanderes" on my tail before when I was really young. But let's just move on. Number 5 Oh boy, I'm gonna get a lot of hate for this one. For not putting number one on number one. But at least it's on here and pretty high. Number 5 is 'Robbie Rotten/We Are Number One. ' Without "Look at this net" and The Nutshack edits, this meme wouldn't be alive, but it is and I'm happy about it. Robbie is a pretty good character on his own, and WANO is a song you can enjoy unironically. Boy has this spawned some good videos. Some of my favorites are We Are Number One but: Binged by Donald Trump Opposite Robbie Rotten plays some tunes It zooms into Flobby's face whenever it can Onetrousle It's a YTPMV And BTW, the source of that We Are Number One video was We Are Number One. So WANO but with WANO. '''BOOOOOOOOM This was my favorite meme of 2016. No joke. And it was pretty successful. It got on Kids React, Got a Top 10 on Top Trends, got it's own DeventArt fandom, got remixed by the Unhappy Orchestra. And even saved The Actor, Stefan Karl, Who played Robbie, from cancer. And then Stefan to do a live We Are Number One. People say memes are cancer, but memes aren't cancer, they defeat cancer. And we got all the stems to the song. That's pretty damn cool. Number 4 Now Robbo may be Number One, but who caused Number One to be Number One? Number 4 goes to Siivagunner. ' This music was awesome. You kept guessing what the meme was going to be. People put a lot of effort into this stuff. They started so many memes and others. They faked us out, made us love rips, and has deep lore, like for real. I love when one of the guys at Siivagunner put that it was a high-quality rip in the title, but it was actually a video parodying another thread. Like when they ripped music from Garfield the game and made it a Garfelf comic. When they ripped Gmod menu music and made it one of those joke videos filmed with Gmod and sound clips. I love you Siiva, please don't go and keep making rips. If you know the memes you can follow your dreams! Number 3 So I'm gonna keep this short. Number 3 is '''Ashley. ' Now I know, Ashley has been popular since 2005. But I legit found her to be really relatable to me. I've felt like a social outcast and wish I had more friends, you only need to listen to her song once to find that out. And other things too. I also really like magic, and she's a witch. And she's around my age. So I guess you could call her my waifu even tho I don't have sexual feelings for her. Just developed a crush, that's all. Whatever, I did research, I found info, and I fell in love. All in 2016. I'm really fucking lonely. Number 2 'Just watch the video and then continue reading. ' That was my favorite video of 2016, and my favorite theory of all time. More people need to subscribe to the Imaginary Axis. He makes mind-blowing theories that I love seeing. I only wish he uploaded more. He's like Vsauce combined with MatPat, which is awesome. I love The Joker as a character, this theory makes me love him even more. It's just mind-blowing. Watch his other video, they're awesome. Runners Up and Recap. So, before I say what was my favorite thing of 2016, let me give some entries that are worth mentioning but didn't make it, as well as a recap. 'The Nutshack: '''Well not as fun or helpful as WANO, it was still partly the reason it's a thing and was really creative at the time. '''TO BE CONTINUED: '''This meme was pretty funny. It had it's time and it always had me laughing. '''DON'T LET YOUR KIDS WATCH IT: '''It's only not on here because I already mentioned Robbie Rotten. '''You Reposted in The Wrong Neighborhood: '''Amazing how many songs this one fits with. So those were three memes of 2016 I felt like mentioning, now it's time for a recap. '''10. THE ELECTION ' '''9. BIG SMOKES ORDER 8. SANS IS NESS 7. VENUS THE KITTEN 6. JESS, THE GIRL WHO HAS A CRUSH ON ME 5. ROBBIE ROTTEN/WE ARE NUMBER ONE 4. SIIVAGUNNER ''' '''3. ASHLEY 2. THE JOKER'S SECRET THEORY ''' N u m b e r 1 Now, Number one. When I had the idea of this list, this one came to me in a millisecond. I don't know how this couldn't be number one. My best moment of 2016, all hands down, is DRUM ROLL PLESE! '''DODODODOODODODODODODODODODODODODOODODODODOODODODODODODOOODODODODO! 'Joining the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. ' This is the most attached to a community I've ever felt. I've already thanked you guys and brought up my opinion on all of you in a previous blog. When I started, I was cringe, and then I grew to become smarter. You guys helped me do that. You guys helped me be social, made me smarter, and helped me grow as a person. This year was pretty shit, but this is going to be one of the best moments in my life. I'll never forget all of you. We have a week of 2016 left. I hope you all had a great year and let's just hope 2017 is better than this one ever could be. More memes, more entertaining stuff, more great theories, more kittens, more waifus, more fights, more users, more nets, more rips, more number 9s, and more everything that's not bad. Later Category:Blog posts